We will study the efficacy and safety of supplemental vitamin E therapy in patients with Rheumatoid Arthritis (RA). Since most patients in the United States are treated with at least one and as many as four medications, it is not realistic to study vitamin E therapy in the absence of other medications. Moreover, it is not likely that vitamin E would be used as the sole drug treatment in many Rheumatoid Arthritis patients even with its demonstrated benefit. Thus, the most important clinical trial should be designed to examine the potential use of vitamin E as an alternative/adjunct to NSAID in the typical multi-modality treatment of RA.